Left Behind
by Anastascia Snape
Summary: Gabriella’s the only child at home now, and she is learning to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

Left Behind

_Disclaimer:_ Like hell I own any of this! Just the plot and a few minor characters are creations of my mind! All the rest belongs to the master herself, JK Rowling.

Summary: Gabriella's the only child at home now, and she is learning to deal with it.

Chapter 1:

"Mama! Papa! Gabriella!" with a huge smile on my face I leaped from the back seat of my father's muggle car and ran into my sister's open arms. She picked me up and swung me around before placing me back onto the floor. I heard the door open behind her and looked up to see my future brother-in-law, Bill Weasley, standing behind her. He smiled at me

"Hullo, Gabriella" He said, bending down and giving me a hug. He kissed Fleur's cheek before stepping in front and shaking my father's hand.

"It's a honour to finally meet the man Fleur talks so highly about" Bill said, Papa smiled as he shook Bill's hand. He turned to my mother, and than looked from her to Fleur.

"I can see where Fleur gets her stunning beauty from" Mama blushed, but smiled as she shook his hand. When he finished she hugged Fleur.

"Vous aver bon gout, Fleur, il est bon celui la!" Fleur smiled as she kissed both my mother's cheeks and adding.

"Mama, please speek Eenglish!" Fleur had moved to Britian and taken up a job at Gringotts, the Wizard Bank here, to practice her English. Mama and I still hold the opinon it was because of Bill, but we don't say that to her.

"Of course, 'Arling" she said linking arms with her and heading inside.

"Come on in" Bill said holding open the door

"Gabriella, do you mind if I call you Gabby?" I nodded no and smiled.

"Sure, Fleur calls me that sometimes" it was the first sentence in, what I considered perfect English, so I grinned wider.

"Great, you will be sharing with my sister Ginny and a friend of hers and my brother's, Hermione" he said offering to take my suitcase.

"Its alright" I said

"I can do it" I continued picking it up. He nodded and lead the way. He stopped when we came to a closed door.

"Gin, can we come in?" he asked knocking.

"One second!" a girl, I assumed to be Ginny, yelled. We heard the opening of a door and than the closing. Finally the bedroom door opened to revel a familiar redhaired girl with brown eyes. She smiled at me.

"You must be Gabriella" she said opening the door and letting me enter. Bill said he'd see us downstairs and left.

"Mum set up two cots, one for you and one for Hermione" she said cheerily. I nodded and chose the cot that was nearest the window. I placed my suitcase on it and it folded causing me to jump. I heard Ginny sigh as she came over and fixed it.

"Fred and George" she said setting it up again, and just than I heard laughter outside.

"Another job well done, Fred" a tall redhaired boy, with the same brown eyes as Ginny and the same explosion of freckles across his cheek bones said to his twin, Fred.

"I quite agree, George" he answered and they slapped hands.

"I am very sorry, Gabriella, we thought Hermione would have that one" I couldn't help but laugh, now that the shock and fright was over.

"It's alright" I didn't dare try and say his name, I was confused as to which was which.

"It was funny" they kept laughing as they headed down the stairs.

"They are, what is the word in English? The word's tres drole" Ginny looked at me.

"Funny? Hilarous?" I nodded at the second word and she smiled.

"Yeah, they own their own joke shop in Diagon Alley, that's the place where we get our school supplies, and its really going well" I threw my pillow on the coat along with Illumaire, my stuffed kitten, and than put my blanket on it. Ginny's eyes went wide when she saw it.

"It's beautiful, Gabriella, where did you get this?" she ran her fingers over the silky material.

"Fleur made it for me before I was born, she made it so I could always have it to keep warm" I said, tears coming to the surface. I was going to miss her when she and Bill got married next week. There would be no more picnics, or walks or sister talks. I would be alone, an only child, I wasn't sure I could handle that.

"Gabriella, are you alright?" I jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice. I hurridly wipped the tears away and smiled.

"Oui" I said, she looked at me a minute before nodding and leading the way down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The week went by fast, too fast in my mind, and soon it was the day before the wedding. The day was filled with many preparations; it wasn't until after dinner could I go for a walk. I needed to clear my head and be alone.

"Gabby, where are you going?" Ginny asked as I put my shoes on and went to open the back door. I forced what I felt to be a convincing smile.

"A walk, just need to clear my head" Fleur came into the hallway then.

"You cannot go alone, Gabrielle" she said, her blue eyes filled with concern and fright.

"Not wit' everyt'ing going on, its not safe!" I sighed and before I could stop myself I just said it.

"Fleur, in case you 'aven't noticed I am not a little girl anymore, but I don't see 'y you care you're starting a whole new life tomorrow" I couldn't stop the tears, so I turned and pushed open the door. The cool air felt wonderful on my skin, after the heat of the house. I stopped running at the large Oak tree and caught my breath. I sat down and buried my head in my hands. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a hand touched my shoulder.

I lifted my head and looked into the face of a woman with bright pink bubblegum hair, her brown eyes looking at me curiously.

"You must be Fleur's little sister, you look just like her" that made the tears fall harder. The woman sat down beside me.

"I'm Tonks" she said smiling a bit, I wiped my tears away and tried a small smile.

"Gabrielle" I said, we weakly shook hands..

"Why are you out here crying? I figured you'd be inside with you're sister and you're future in-laws" just than a tall man with hair the colour of Tonk's eyes, in a ragged and rather big cloak appeared at her shoulder.

"Geeze Tonks, you could've waited!" he said out of breathe, be seemed to notice me because he smiled and extended his hand.

"Remus Lupin" he said, this time I smiled a little better.

"Gabrielle Delcour" I said. The mention of my last name made recognition flash in his eyes.

"Fleur's little sister, I don't see how I couldn't see that, must be the light" Tonk motioned for the house and he seemed to get the hint, because he nodded and walked towards the house. She stood up and offered to help me up.

"Thanks" I said getting to my feet. As we walked she asked again what was wrong and I told her.

"That's understandable, and I am sure you're sister would understand if you told her that. Fleur seems to be a understanding and caring person, once you get past the superficial part" for some reason that angered me because I snapped.

"Fleur is not superficial!" I think Tonks realized she'd somehow offended me because she hastily apologized.

"I meant no offence, Gabrielle" we had reached the door as she said.

"Just be careful, walk with someone preferably more than one person. Especially in times like these" Than she opened the door and the sound of laughter and talking filtered out. I smiled at up at the pink-haired lady.

"Thanks, Tonks" I said. She smiled as she held the door for me.

"Anytime, Gabrielle" and we went in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day came faster than I would've liked, but I really had no control over it. It seemed like yesterday Fleur and I were dancing to our favorite song and now she was leaving forever. I knew home would never be the same, not without Fleur. I tried very hard to hide my emotions, I didn't want to ruin my sister's special day.

"How you doing Gabby?" I looked up to see Tonks, her hair as pink as ever and smiling at me. I tried to smile back, it was forced because I knew I would cry any minute. I am not usually an emotional person, I don't cry a lot actually. She smiled again, ruffled my hair and then went to talk to Bill. I turned around and ran smack into my sister. Looking up at her, seeing her smile made the tears just rush to the surface and cascade down my cheeks, I flung my arms around her waist. I felt the same way I had at 5 when she'd left for her first year at Beauxbatons, just relieved to see her. Fleur hugged me back and than bent down, I am considerably shorter than her.

"Gabrielle, 'at is wrong?" I couldn't speak, just cried.

"Please tell me, is it me?" her blue eyes showed concern and confusion. I shook my head no.

"I just feel like I am losing my best friend, the only friend I have ever had" I saw tears glisten in her eyes, she smiled at me.

"Gabrielle, you are so far from the truth. I may be marrying Bill, but you are my little sister, I love you. That will never change, my dearest. Is 'at 'at 'y you've been so moody and upset lately?" I nodded and she laughed, and so did I. I hugged her more tightly.

"I feel the same way I did 'en you went to Beauxbatons for you're first year, 'en I was five. I felt so alone 'en, like I 'ad lost a part of me. Its not that I don't like Bill, he's really nice and I can tell 'e loves you. I guess I 'ave been acting like a spoiled brat, I am sorry Fleur, I didn't mean to mess up you're entire week" she grabbed my hand as I turned to go get ready.

"Gabby, you 'aven't ruined anyteeing" she said

"if you weren't upset about me leaving 'ome, I would've 'ought you didn't actually care. Now go get ready!" I laughed as she hugged me and than I ran to the bathroom to get my bridesmaids dress on.

When I entered I found Ginny almost finished getting ready, she smiled at me.

"I am not sure this is my colour" I had to agree with her, Pale gold just didn't look right on her.

"Fleur thought it would go best with you're hair" I said pulling my own out of the bag and going in to the stall to get ready. When I came out I found Ginny all finished and waiting for me.

"Gabrielle!" she exclaimed

"You look beautiful!" I smiled

"you look stunning as well!" I said, feeling my face turn red. Usually these comments were directed at Fleur, and I didn't mind at all. I am not all that comfortable with how I look. I took a white clip out of my bag and pinned up a few of my waves. I took out the makeup that I had gotten for my birthday. Once I was finished Ginny and I headed to the hall together.

I almost stopped breathing when I saw my sister, fully dressed and talking with Papa.

"Gabrielle! Vein ici!" Papa said, smiling at my reaction. Ginny pushed me in the direction.

"We want a Photograph" Mama said with such strain that both Fleur and I knew she was trying hard, but at least she said it!

"Of our two daughters" Papa's English is far better than Mama's. Fleur and I smiled and stood beside each other.

"I 'ink I am blinded, Mama!" she said laughing, I too was seeing spots. Just than Mr. Weasley poped his head in.

"Wow, Fleur you look beautiful. Are you ready?" Fleur nodded, her blue eyes glistening with tears and held a bit of fright. I slid my hand into hers and gave it a sisterly squeeze.

"You're ready for 'is Fleur, you've dreamed of 'is you're 'ole life. Remember 'ow 'appy you were 'en Bill asked you? Just 'ink of that" Fleur smiled at me and squeezed my hand back, than pushed me after Ginny. I could hear the music coming from the church, and I put on a smile as I got to the threshold. I don't think I had ever seen more people, except maybe at the Quidditch World Cup three years ago. All 300 of the Weasleys had shown up, and so had the entirtly of our family. I followed Ginny into our Pew and sat down, I looked at Bill. He caught my eye and gave a little wave, I smiled at his nervousness. Just than the music swelled and I knew Fleur and Papa were at the other end. Bill's jaw dropped when he saw her, and I could'nt help but smile. I knew in my heart they were going to last forever, just like my parents.

"Today my sister, the newly Mrs. Fleur Weasley" I stopped speaking as the room eurrpeted in cheers, whistles (coming from none other than our brother, Pierre), and appluse. When it died down I spoke again.

"celebrates a day 'ees been planning since she was about my age. Fleur is one of 'he most caring, loving and wounderful women I know, and I don't just say 'at because ees my sister. Anyone 'o knows my sister will agree with me. 'Ee loves wit' 'er 'ole 'eart and soul, 'ee knows 'ow to make a person feel welcomed and at 'ome. I know, in my 'eart 'at Fleur and Bill will be married until 'ey die, because my sister woun't 'ave it any 'er way!" that caused a riffle of laughter through our side of the family.

"but not only because of 'at, because Bill" I said turning to my new brother-in-law.

"you woun't find anyone better than Fleur, not one 'er person can match up to 'eer, you can try and find someone but you will be disappointed" I could see the tears running down Fleur's face, and my own vision was getting pretty blurry itself.

"Fleur, I love you and even 'oug I am going to miss you like crazy I know you're were you belong, I know how much you love Bill, and not just because of the amount of times you've told me" again I heard laughter.

"But because of 'ow you 'ow it. I wis' you two only the best and 'ave just one request" I paused before saying.

"Make me an aunt soon!" that was met with laughter and appluse. Fleur got up from her seat and hugged me as I returned to the table. I pressed the little locket I had been holding in my hand into hers. She opened it to find a picture that had been taken of us the year she'd started Beauxbatons.

"Gabrielle 'is is beautiful" she said hugging me again.

"And thaank you" I smiled at her.

"Only the best for my sister" I said before returning to my table with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"That was beautiful, Gabby" Hermione said handing me a hankie to wipe the tears falling down my face

"Thaank you, 'Ermione" I said. The music started as Fred and George, Bill's younger twin brothers, wrapped up their MCing with a brilliant display of fireworks. I watched as Bill took Fleur by the hand and lead her to the dance floor, I could see that they were happy. And I could honestly say I was happy for them

THE END

A/N: I know its short, I promise to make my next fic longer!


End file.
